Suppositories are typically packaged individually or as a group within a package. Applicators are typically packaged separately, and suppositories and applicators are often sold together within the same box. When the patient is ready to use the product, the patient first opens the box, unwraps a suppository, opens one applicator device, and then arranges the suppository within the device. After arranging the suppository within the applicator, the patient can administer the medication according to the instructions for use.
Rectal medications are used to treat symptoms in a variety of patient populations. Certain medical conditions, such as gastrointestinal diseases, may be more effectively treated when the medication is placed in a particular location of the patient's anal canal or rectum. Medication delivered rectally is absorbed by the mucosa lining of the rectum treating a patient locally or systemically. Rectally administered medication enters the bloodstream quickly, bypassing the liver and the kidneys during the first pass of the metabolism. Although this method of treatment is effective, it is not convenient, and administering the correct dosage can be a challenge given the problems of leakage of the medication outside the body and the interaction with the contents of the bowel. The delivery of the medication and the ability of the medication to stay in the intended location, where it will be most beneficial, has been a challenge.
It is common practice to administer rectal suppositories manually using a finger while the patient is, for example, lying on the left side in the fetal position, and after having emptied the bowel. After insertion of the suppository, patients are instructed to remain on their side in the fetal position for an extended period of time (e.g., at least 30 minutes) while the suppository has time to melt within the anus or rectum, and the body begins the absorption process.